Once You Go Black
by jolieXD
Summary: Sohma Yuki has been dealing with Sohma Hatsuharu's split personalities for most of their lives. He knows how to tame a Black Haru and he knows how to make a Black Haru. But... more inside. POTENTIAL:slash,yaoi,shonenai,whatever you want to call it.
1. One: Fan Girls? Meet Fan Boy

**Title**: Once You Go Black...  
**Written by**: jolieXD  
**Summary**: Sohma Yuki has been dealing with Sohma Hatsuharu's split personalities for most of their lives. He knows how to tame a Black Haru and he knows how to _make_ a Black Haru. But it's no secret that Hatsuharu has feelings for the Rat. Could a couple wrong words create a Black Haru that even _he_ can't control?

**Disclaimer**: I don't want to say it, because everyone knows I don't own Fruits Basket. d;  
**Warnings**: Slash—boy&boy—but nothing explicit, I promise, because I don't want to have to have a higher rating than absolutely necessary on this story—like, at all. They annoy me. So, there will just be a hint here and there. Yep—for those who don't like the graphic content. However, for those who _do_... ;D Look closely, lovelies, and you may see—or not. It depends on if I feel like writing it. Soooorry.  
**Rating**: T, for themes of homosexuality, as mentioned above, and—possibly—vile language.

**Author's Notes #1**: So... I'm sorely disappointed with the little Yuki/Haru fanfiction there is out there. I think that's all I need to say about that, since _everyone knows_ Yuki and Haru is tempting—well, if you're one for slash, anyway.  
**Author's Notes #2**: You'll probably notice that I _do_ use honorifics (-chan, -san, -sama, -sempai, -sensei etc.) in this story, but not Japanese. Well, that's easy enough to explain: I'm not Japanese—so I don't pretend to be—and I don't know the language—so I won't pretend I do. I just use what the subbed anime-version tells me. :) 'Kay?  
**Author's Notes #3**: And the end of A/N #2 brings me to A/N #3. Notice I said _anime-version_. Meanings I follow the 26 episodes, the 4 volumes or so (I own them proudly ;D), provided by FUNimation—or whoever. Sooo, that means _no_ Sohma Isuzu (Rin) or Sohma Kureno, because I don't have the _money_ to read the manga—and, let me tell you, I wish I did. -sighs wistfully-

Okay, now that's plenty of notes and whatnot. Let's get on with the story, already. Enjoy, lovelies!

XOXOXO  
_jolieXD_

* * *

**Once You Go Black...  
Begin**—**One: Fan girls? Meet fan boy.**

**

* * *

**Sohma Hatsuharu was _growling_ in the most peculiar way. Yuki wasn't sure if he'd switched to what the Sohma clan called Black Haru—a violent, untamed personality unearthed from the unexplored depths of the fifteen-year-old's mind—or if he was just annoyed. But, whatever it was, it was making Honda-san very nervous—as she much preferred the gentle, soft-spoken White Haru, like most of the Sohma clan—and the stupid Cat very mouthy. 

A particularly giggly girl passed the cluster of Sohmas—and Honda-san, of course—in the corridor, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously at Yuki, who held his head high with an effort—it was hard not to blush under the strange looks cast at he and Hatsuharu—and tried desperately to avoid the girls' gazes. Haru's growl grew into a snarl that Yuki could call feral, and, by the frustrated huff of breath that he knew came from Kyou, Yuki knew the orange-haired boy was ready to snap.

He did, of course, a moment later. Typically enough.

"Damnit, are you an Ox or a _Dog_?"

It was a low hiss, so that no one that didn't need to hear or understand the taunt didn't, but Haru's growling ceased all the same, though his eyes—dark with something Yuki didn't want to decipher—were still furious. He dipped his head toward Kyou, who glared back. Yuki didn't dare speak or continue on without the two boys, for Hatsuharu was _certainly _Black Haru now, if he wasn't before—Yuki could see the crazed glint in his eyes that confirmed that—and Kyou was sure to provoke the gray-eyed boy further, given the chance. But, when Honda-san saw the friction between the Cat and the Ox, she put out a hand.

"Kyou-kun, you know better than to—"

"You want to fight, Cat?—Is that it?" Honda-san looked startled to be talked over, but she knew better than to object to Black Haru and, looking at Yuki as if he would know what to do, stepped away and wrung her hands. She began again toward their Homeroom classroom on the dark-haired boy's nod, perhaps to announce to their teacher that Kyou and Yuki would most likely be late-coming.

"Yeah, I wanna fight," Kyou was saying when Yuki looked back to the Sohmas, crossing his arms in distaste for his distant cousins' actions. The Cat's teeth were bared in something that, if he were in Cat form at this moment, Yuki was sure, would be a hiss, "Let's fight." He raised his fists and fell into a defensive pose that showed he was prepared to take a hit—a pose Yuki saw often enough within their own home, let alone in public.

The Ox's laugh was short, mirthless and a tad maddened. He lunged, in the next moment, for the Cat, who stepped just out of his reach in time. He made another go for Kyou, who circled around him, a blow to the stomach.

"Haru." Yuki's voice was as soft as it was sharp—and it was sharp enough to draw attention to him—but somehow Haru heard him, mid-punch. His head twisted toward the Rat, gray eyes alive with a fury that shriveled and died when they landed on Yuki's frown, and his black and white hair whipped with him in the force and suddenness of his turn. Kyou seemed smart enough to cease his own attack when the other boy stopped, straightening to glare at Yuki with indignation in his reddish-brown eyes. "This is nonsense," The Rat told him, and Haru's eyes widened a fraction and then narrowed again before he broke out into laughter that wasn't nervous and wasn't gleeful and wasn't sarcastic. It was something else entirely, something only Black Haru could manage—something of a mixture of incredulity and madness.

"Yuki," Haru was smiling encouragingly, as if that would persuade Yuki to allow this fight to go on, and his voice was light and skeptical at the same time—somehow, "Come on." His gray eyes flickered across the sea of students, who were edging around Kyou and Haru and Yuki fearfully, accusingly, as if he expected them all to bear witness in court or something of the sort. He viciously gestured at Kyou with an arm, which, wisely, the Cat watched warily. "You heard what he said." It was a growl and simultaneously a plea.

Slowly, Yuki shook his head, uncrossing his arms to pass a hand over his face to mask his irritation. White Hatsuharu was returning—he could hear the hurt seeping into the Ox's voice—but if he didn't end this now, it would only begin again later when Yuki wasn't around to stop it. "No. Go to class, Haru."

"Yuuuki—" This one was a whine, one the Rat could imagine from Momiji. Yuki only shook his head again, though, sighing.

"_Now_, Haru."

Hatsuharu straightened and opened his mouth to object, a hand lifting from his side to scratch behind his left ear, a habit he'd recently picked up only in the presence of Sohma Yuki, and then, sensibly, closed it again after a moment. He bit his lip, lowered his eyes, and nodded somewhat. He passed Yuki without words, but the Rat could swear he felt Haru's hand brush his own as he did so.

Violet eyes turned and watched the Ox go. White Haru was there, _for now_, and that satisfied Yuki. He tried hard to ignore the extra stares from his peers, anew with silent praise and awe, as he turned to Kyou, told the gaping redhead that even stupid Cats should know it was time to go to class, left.

* * *

Hatsuharu was approaching, looking determined and dragging a grinning Momiji behind him as he came. Yuki sighed; he'd gotten through school rather well, meaning—without much mention of the younger boy's episode from that morning. And he'd been hoping to end it on that note—not with Haru. 

Why were they still here, anyway? Yuki had the unnerved feeling that Haru had been watching him throughout his meeting.

All the same, the Rat pointedly looked away from the approaching Sohmas and over to Tohru and Kyou—waiting both patiently and impatiently with Uotani- and Hanajima-san across the street.

He'd just been released from the Student Council meeting—a surprisingly short one, which consisted of no more than assuring concerned teachers that rules against fighting in the corridors were being enforced, with the few members in charge of monitoring the halls—that they'd promised to wait around during so that they could walk home together afterwards. It had obviously been Honda-san's suggestion, but there wasn't a chance in Hell that the stupid Cat would allow her to wait—_alone_, only to walk home with the Prince of Kaibara High—_alone_.

Honda-san seemed to see Haru and Momiji advancing, as well, because she was looking past both her best friends and Yuki and worrying her lip with concern. Kyou looked wary, fingers twitching in his pockets as if he were ready to drag Tohru off for home without the Rat. Yuki rolled his eyes at the Cat, who only scowled in return.

And then he was forced to face Haru when he felt a gentle touch claim his elbow.

The Rabbit, free from Hatsuharu's clutches upon arrival, danced around the Rat and the Ox, alternating between chanting words, words that Yuki couldn't quite make out through the small boy's laughter, and happily humming a tune in time with the chant throughout the verses when it seemed he could think of nothing else.

"Hello, Haru," Yuki said, instead of addressing Momiji for the moment. Haru returned the greeting with a small, contented smile, as if he were relieved that Yuki didn't look angry. And, Yuki had to admit that he didn't _feel_ angry, either. So he felt no need to frown back. Besides, a smile like that on Sohma Hatsuharu was contagious.

At the smile that the Rat was sure was he felt spreading across his lips, Haru's eyes alit with delight. And, suddenly, he was grinning and throwing his arms around Yuki, bouncing on his heels merrily. Eyes wide and the smile gracing his mouth gone as quickly as it came, Yuki struggled against the other boy.

"Haru, really! Could you have _picked _a more inappropriate time?" He hissed. Yuki knew he was blushing—he felt his face aflame with heat.

In the background, he could hear Kyou's and Uotani-san's laughter—who, despite their usually disagreements, obviously united in that this one was amusing enough to laugh together without attempting to beat each other to bloody pulps for imitating the other—and, out of the corner of his violet eye, he saw Momiji skip away to join Honda-san and her friends. "How nice," Yuki thought he heard Hanajima-san mutter to the brown-haired girl beside, whose cerulean eyes were a fraction wider than he though natural.

"Yuki-kun isn't mad at me!" Haru sang, blissfully unaware of their audience. It harshly brought Yuki from his thoughts of his friends and back to his own predicament.

Said boy sighed and ceased his resistance, rolling his eyes. Making Hatsuharu angry by pulling away now would do no good, Yuki supposed.

Besides, the sighs of utter envy from the girls on Student Council around them were a little amusing.

**

* * *

**

**End—One: Fan girls? Meet fan boy.**

**

* * *

**for my own purpose, really, but if anyone's interested:  
**Date Chapter Was Started**: August 16th, 2006  
**Date Chapter Was Finished**:August 17­th, 2006  
**Date Chapter Was Posted**: August 18th, 2006 

**Ending Notes**: Tell me what you guys think, okay? I need to know if I should continue this—or if I should even come up with a proper outline. d; I know this is a short beginning chapter, but I don't want to go too very far into the plot without knowing if people will actually read it.

Thank you in advance! (:

XOXOXO  
_jolieXD_


	2. Two: Yukikun Blushes

**Title**: Once You Go Black...  
**Written by**: jolieXD  
**Summary**: Sohma Yuki has been dealing with Sohma Hatsuharu's split personalities for most of their lives. He knows how to tame a Black Haru and he knows how to _make_ a Black Haru. But it's no secret that Hatsuharu has feelings for the Rat. Could a couple wrong words create a Black Haru that even _he_ can't control?

**Disclaimer**: I don't want to say it, because everyone knows I don't own Fruits Basket. d;  
**Warnings**: Slash—boy&boy—but nothing explicit, I promise, because I don't want to have to have a high rating on this story—like, at all. They annoy me. So, there will just be a hint here and there. Yep—for those who don't like the graphic content. However, for those who _do_... ;D Look closely, lovelies, and you may see—or not. It depends on if I feel like writing it. Soooorry.  
**Rating**: T, for themes of homosexuality, as mentioned above, and—possibly—vile language.

**Author's Notes #1**: Wow! I'm so glad you guys like this—seriously. That's so cool, because I really like this, too, but, alas, I'm experiencing the woes of an ending summer. I got my school schedule in the mail today. It reminds me of just how much I _don't_ want to start my junior year in two weeks. Sad, huh? Rising upperclassman, and I don't want it to happen... Maybe there's something wrong.

But, anyway, that's not what this A/N is about. This A/N is about confessing to probably _drastically_ slowing down my writing during the school year. So you know.

And now that's done. So you guys can start reading now. 'Kay? -waits for cheers- ...

XOXOXO  
_jolieXD_

* * *

**Once You Go Black...  
****Begin—Two: Yuki-kun blushes.**

* * *

Hiding from loud, howling editors was _exciting_ in Sohma Shigure's book. He couldn't explain why. It just was; it reminded him of his good, old High School days when he and Aya expertly escaped the wrath of Ha-san many, many times and laughed about it later—and, of course, in the process of doing so. 

It was practically a fact of life for Sohma Shigure to hide from a crazed editor on the verge of a deadline—especially when the editor happened to be Mii-chan.

Shigure slipped through the cracked-open rice-paper door of the kitchen after Mii-chan suddenly erupted from his office and stormed up the stairs, where she probably assumed Shigure was relaxing in bed or something of the sort while she slaved away over his manuscript, and stole down the front hall. He had to get back to his office before—

"We're home!"

The Dog's finger went to his lips urgently as he swiveled around to face the three High School students who were staring at him strangely as he crept on hands-and-knees across the hall towards the closest door, his office.

"Welcome home," He whispered to the startled teens and grinned triumphantly when he slid the rice-paper door closed in silence behind him and watched around his office for traps the woman might have set to keep him there permanently. He gracefully replaced his reading glasses on the bridge of his nose and took his pen in hand when he saw none.

And just in time, too.

_Man_, he was good—because he could already hear Mii-chan scrambling across the upstairs hall at the sound of Tohru-kun's cheerful voice. And then she came clambering down the stairs and practically pummeled into the three—he could see the silhouettes through the door quite nicely when he aimed the work lamp just right—and began wailing.

"Where is he? Have you seen him?" Shigure suspected by Tohru's rigid frame that she'd just barely intercepted the manic editor from accidentally embracing Kyou-kun or Yuki-kun in her unstable state of mind and silently praised the girl for it.

"Oh, I just wish he would listen and do some work for a change!" She cried, and Shigure almost admired the strength in which the woman was invoking to cling so tightly to the front of Tohru-kun's school uniform, "You don't think he's left, do you?—abandoned me here to suffer the consequences of his overdue manuscript again? He's done it before, you know! I almost got _fired_, did you know?"

There was an awkward silence, in which poor, crazed Mii-chan took the chance to slip to the newly-polished wood floor and sob into her hands. "Where _is_ he?" She wailed, "Shigure-sensei!"

And Shigure finally felt something akin to pity for the woman. He still had to fight to keep the amused smile off his face, however, as he cracked open the rice-paper door to waggle his fingers at the loopy woman. "In here, Mii-chan!" He chirped, "I'm just finishing up."

The Dog was surprised that Mii didn't suffer severe whiplash from the snapping twist of her neck at Shigure's tenor. Her eyes were large like dinner plates and her fists balled at her cheeks. Her face was reddening rapidly—but, whether with embarrassment or anger, Shigure was sure he could handle it.

"But—but I—you were..."

He ushered the brown-haired woman into his office again, sat her down across from him, and looked to Tohru-kun, who started at his gaze and then offered to make some much-needed therapeutic tea. Shigure imagined they would need a lot to calm the woman down.

He tried to look repentant and patted her back sympathetically as she moaned, with her head in her hands, about how unfair her job was and about how horrible Shigure-sensei—Shigure rather liked the title—was to her at times like these.

He did, however, get a well-enough look at the boys as Tohru-kun scurried off for the kitchen to see the scathing eye-roll of the redhead and what Shigure would _swear_ as the aftermath of a terrible blush on the dark-haired boy's cheeks.

His apologetic frown took to the new mischievous grin that threatened to spread across his mouth.

* * *

After nearly three pots of warm tea, two sleeping pills, and about fifty pages of the best work—though he thought this same thing about most of his work—Shigure could claim he'd ever written, the Dog was able to stretch his arms high about his head in contentment. 

Mii-chan had finally dozed off over the half-complete manuscript with her tea still in hand when the sleeping pills Shigure had snuck into her drink had finally kicked in and Shigure was _really_ able to work. She was sleeping contentedly, and she was _silent_. Bliss, Sohma Shigure called it; pure bliss.

There was a glorious scent wafting from the kitchen that told him Tohru-kun had prepared dinner and that she'd probably included Mii-chan when she set the table—because that what Tohru-kun does.

He removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, ignoring the migraine forming from predicting the lecture he knew he'd have to endure if he woke Mii and she discovered the pills he'd most helpfully drugged her with. But Shigure took the risk, knowing that if he didn't, then someone else would (probably Tohru-kun)—and _then_ the lecture would be ten-times worse—and he gently shook the now-peaceful editor awake.

Mii-chan looked, bleary-eyed, at Shigure for the longest time—so long that Shigure found himself sweating from anticipation—and then she blinked away, her gaze moving to the clock. She sat up in a flash to look at the wrinkled manuscript clutched to her chest and to the pen that was no longer in her fingertips. "Shigure-sensei, what did you put in my drink! I have no time to rest; there's still so much to do! There's _half_ of this—" She gestured viciously with the hand she held the manuscript in, "—to edit and I need to—"

"Mii-chan," Shigure broke through her rant, placing a gentle hand on her hair as he did to Tohru-kun when she fretted too much, "Forget about the manuscript—" Mii blinked as if she could not comprehend those words put together in one sentence, "—and come join us for supper."

"But I—"

"Come enjoy!" He took a merry whiff from the air, pulling Mii-chan to her feet with a grin, and gestured with his hands that she do the same, "It smells like leek soup—yum!"

As if on cue, there was an outraged exclamation from outside of his office. Shigure suspected it to be from the dining area, where Tohru-kun would be, without a doubt, setting up the meal. Shigure imagined that Kyou-kun had just walked in. And probably froze. And probably then exclaimed in indignation, as everyone on their side of the planet heard.

A cry all-too-familiar in Sohma Shigure's household.

The Dog's suspicions were confirmed when he dragged Mii into the dining area after him, singing, "Suppertime!" gaily, and only Yuki-kun looked at him as if he were odd.

Tohru-kun was absorbed in trying to convince Kyou-kun, who still sat rigidly beside her, to let her make him something else, something he would enjoy. The Cat muttered and grumbled, but he still refused, ardently glaring across the table at where Yuki-kun knelt, as if saying, "If _you_ can eat this crap, then so can I!"

A look all-too-familiar in Sohma Shigure's household.

* * *

It was uneventful throughout most of the meal. There was a tension unheard of, a tension that certainly was not the leek soup, hanging in the air, low over the heads of the three High School students. 

Shigure couldn't understand what he was missing. Not only were the teenagers quiet, but Mii-chan... Mii-chan was silently nibbling her way through the soup, surprisingly more gracious and a tad less work-oriented than Shigure had even imagined he would see her—probably also due to the unnamed tension Shigure felt.

He chattered on and on, however, about anything and everything that came to his mind, that might clue him in, but mostly just received mildly noncommittal gestures. He had been assaulted with only _two _hostile looks that night, so far—both for crude words.

Shigure didn't know _what_ to do. So he sighed, "So, how was school, Tohru-kun, Kyou-kun, Yuki-kun?"

Three backs went stiff, eliciting a sly smirk from Sohma Shigure. Oh, ho, and what was this?

"Tohru-kun?" He tried again, his tone obviously prying. Tohru looked guilty, but she spoke as she set her chopsticks aside, her eyes boring holes in her plate and her hands fidgeting in her lap. She was biting her lip in concern.

"Hatsuharu-san had an episode—" Her eyes flickered to Mii-chan, who showed interest at the word, as she spoke, "—this morning before school began." Her voice was soft, and Shigure noted that Yuki-kun's eyes dropped—not out of guilt, but what seemed to be embarrassment—as well. Only Kyou-kun continued to eat, a twisted look on his face, as if he were caught between grimacing in disgust and smirking in a way similar to Shigure. "But Yuki-kun calmed him down. And, then, after school, Hatsuharu-san apologized to Yuki-kun, in front of the entire Student Council, and hugged him." She peeked at Yuki, whose eyes were hooded and his fingers laced under his chin. "I think Yuki-kun was a little embarrassed."

"A little?" Kyou-kun snorted, but, at Yuki-kun's death glare, said no more.

"Ahh, young love," Shigure pretended as if he missed Yuki's piercing gaze, "How nice it could be, Yuki-kun; don't you agree?" He faked a swoon, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead. His eyes were dancing with mirth when Yuki raised his angry, violet gaze to meet the Dog's dark one. "And, to think," Shigure teased, "You wouldn't even have to change your name!"

The Dog was surprised to hear both Mii-chan and Kyou-kun sputter and choke. "They're family, Shigure-sensei?" Mii asked, her eyes large with curiosity.

"Cousins," Shigure nodded. His voice was light.

But Yuki-kun's was not, when he corrected the older man, "Distant, _distant_ cousins." It was icy.

"But Haru still loves him." Shigure sounded all-knowing, all-mighty this time.

"It's a _crush_; he'll get over it." Yuki-kun's words were venomous.

"Don't insult Haru like that, Yuki-chan!" The Dog chided, feigning shock. Yuki scoffed and rolled his eyes, but Shigure blatantly ignored the Rat, instead beaming in the general direction of Mii-chan, who still looked a tad surprised, though his eyes were still on Yuki. "He's in denial." It was matter-of-fact.

"I am _not._" Indignation.

"Yuki-kun, you're blushing." Triumph.

And... silence.

* * *

**End—Two: Yuki-kun blushes.**

* * *

for my own purpose, really, but if anyone's interested:  
**Date Chapter Was Started**: August 17th, 2006  
**Date Chapter Was Finished**:August 23rd, 2006  
**Date Chapter Was Posted**:August 23rd, 2006 

**Ending Notes**: I had so much fun writing this chapter, even though I really wanted to get it out here a half a week earlier, even though it had to be rewritten two times. I love writing Sohma Shigure's POV. d; And, I know I told you all that, if I continued this story, I'd make an outline, but that hasn't happened yet. So, bear with me, please. I'll make one... soon.

**Thanks to**: _QueenNarca_, _Obob_, _liz_, _greywings2_, and _mistic fox _for reviewing. (: Because I _do_ love reviews.

XOXOXO  
_jolieXD_


	3. Three: Black Haru, You Lecher

**Title**: Once You Go Black...  
**Written by**: jolieXD  
**Summary**: Sohma Yuki has been dealing with Sohma Hatsuharu's split personalities for most of their lives. He knows how to tame a Black Haru and he knows how to _make_ a Black Haru. But it's no secret that Hatsuharu has feelings for the Rat. Could a couple wrong words create a Black Haru that even _he_ can't control?

**Disclaimer**: I don't want to say it, because everyone knows I don't own Fruits Basket. d;  
**Warnings**: Slash—boy&boy—but nothing explicit, I promise, because I don't want to have to have a high rating on this story—like, at all. They annoy me. So, there will just be a hint here and there. Yep—for those who don't like the graphic content. However, for those who _do_... ;D Look closely, lovelies, and you may see—or not. It depends on if I feel like writing it. Soooorry.  
**Rating**: T, for themes of homosexuality, as mentioned above, and—possibly—vile language.

**Author's Notes #1**: I'm actually surprised this chapter's come out so early; it was pretty hard to write. As school is fast, fast, _fast_ approaching, I have less time to work—especially at night, when I work best—and, to be honest, less motivation to do so. And, of course, as my junior year starts, I expect to be slowing down a lot—as I think I mentioned in my last chapter—so don't get very excited, okay? d;

But I hope you enjoy this chapter, all the same.

XOXOXO  
_jolieXD_

* * *

**Once You Go Black...  
****Begin—Three: Black Haru, you lecher.**

* * *

In the far depths of his mind, depths usually kept under lock and key, Black Haru was humming contentedly. It sounded unlikely, but there were times of satisfaction like these in the life of Sohma Hatsuharu—sometimes after thoroughly demolishing an opponent, sometimes after long periods of time on the outside, sometimes after lavishing in the way his cousin, Sohma Yuki, responded to him. 

Black Haru smirked devilishly from behind those bars in White Haru's mind at the final thought. He agreed.

White Haru was humming in a similar way to Black Haru, and Hatsuharu, as a whole, found that he could relish completely in this time of peace until it was shattered. And he hoped the madness took a long time coming, because it wasn't often at all that Hatsuharu experienced moments like these—especially moments such as these when they involved Yuki.

Hands deep in his pockets, grin smug, and eyes on the sky, Sohma Hatsuharu strolled across the Sohma Estate. He paused in his lazy pacing across the courtyard, his entire being consumed by thought, when Black Haru began muttering about Yuki and White Haru took his sweet time to agree and provoke the other mind.

"Haru!"

Hatsuharu's gray eyes snapped open—when he realized he'd closed them sometime in his thought—to glare at the Rabbit grinning and waving at him from across the way, shaded by trees. His contented mind was crushed and pushed away until next time, utterly forgotten, and thrown back into chaos.

He could feel Black Haru on the prowl again, growling and complaining and pacing and waiting for a crack to appear in his cage in the back of his mind. "Hello, Momiji," Haru greeted, squashing his other personality's annoyance, and joined the boy under the trees.

Sohma Momiji was covered, from nearly head to toe, in dirt. He seemed to have been tending to the garden behind them, even though the Sohma clan was more than prosperous enough to hire gardeners. The sight of his cousin in this condition made Haru smile a little; the Rabbit always _did_ go a little too far in activities such as these.

Momiji beamed back. "You were staring off at nowhere! What were you thinking about, Haru?"

"Oh," Hatsuharu's eyes sharpened. He could hear Black Haru's growling in his ear, but he ignored it—Black Haru _never_ liked a prying person, even one like Momiji—and waved a hand dismissively at the Rabbit, "You know, this and that."

His cousin obviously wasn't impressed with his vague answer. His large, brown eyes narrowed as he leaned forward to peer up into Hatsuharu's face as if to pry the information directly from his skull, hands clasped behind him.

But he didn't speak. And that only made things more difficult for poor White Sohma Haru.

Then, without warning, Momiji lifted a dismissive and nonchalant shoulder and grinned. "Oookay," Momiji relented, and spread his arms out wide, "Did you _know_, Haru-chan, that Yuki _really_ likes to garden, too?"

Hatsuharu's cousin's comment seemed innocent enough—and, when he began to spin in circles across the courtyard, arms still outstretched around him, it was even endearing—but Black Haru was suspicious, and that was enough to put White Haru on edge.

"Does he?" He lifted his chin in mild interest, trying not to look eager. Hatsuharu could not deny the sudden spike in his hearing. Whether or not the comment was suspicious, it was intriguing.

Momiji nodded happily. "Yep, yep! It's _cool_, I think. Tohru told me Yuki's got a "secret base" where he goes to garden everyday, but she wouldn't tell me where that was. I guess it was because, you know, it's a secret! But—"

"Momiji," Black Haru was snarling in the back of his mind, throwing his weight against the bars confining him, "Why are you telling me this?" Haru didn't appreciate the annoyance that Black Hatsuharu snuck into his tone, but he didn't correct it, either.

"I'm just _saying_, Haru!" The Rabbit insisted, then looked away with feigned innocence and shrugged, "And, maybe I was thinking that he'd appreciate a plant or something..." Momiji added in a mumble that Hatsuharu had to strain to hear.

Black Haru silenced instantly. So, with gray eyes narrowed, Sohma Haru watched his cousin carefully. "You think?" He inquired after a moment.

Momiji was grinning and nodding enthusiastically again, fingers laced behind his back, before Haru even got his words out.

* * *

Damnit. 

Hatsuharu was lost. He didn't know where he'd taken the wrong turn, but, looking around him, nothing seemed familiar. He'd been walking along the road, like any other pedestrian would, but, somehow, he'd ended up in the middle of a forest.

How? God only knew.

Haru raked a hand through his white and black hair and sighed in defeat. He twirled the stem of the lavender—a color Hatsuharu adored because it reminded him of Sohma Yuki—flower in his fingertips idly.

Black Haru was muttering in the back of his mind about what an idiot his counterpart was and about if _he_ were on the outside then they—Haru loathed the way that Black Haru always used the word—wouldn't be lost in the first place. White Hatsuharu only told the other to shut up, and then ignored the further muttering it eliciting. He even threw another lock on Black Haru's cage, if for nothing more than to annoy the Black personality.

He continued on his way, deciding that standing around and staring off into the distance would do him no good. Everything in this forest, Haru would later swear to anyone who asked, looked exactly the same. It wouldn't make a difference, he convinced himself, if he had the worst or the _best_ sense of direction on earth; he would _still_ be lost.

And then he stumbled—literally, over a tree root and everything—upon a small clearing. There seemed to be a rough path, one that Haru hadn't seen on the way there, that led to _who knew_ where, but that wasn't was piqued Hatsuharu's interest in the relatively boring patch of grass.

What piqued Haru's interest was the _garden_. It wasn't grand or humongous or terribly prosperous—just a quaint patch of assorted fruit and vegetable plants—some of which Haru could see were growing nicely were the leeks and strawberries.

He approached the patch slowly and with caution, as if something would leap out and attack him—maybe a cabbage plant!—if he came too quickly, to admire its beauty. It was perfectly kept; whoever this garden belonged to certainly put a lot of time, work, and heart into it.

Before Hatsuharu could get beyond admiring the amazing progress of obviously newly-planted leeks, Black Haru sensed someone approaching and mumbled a warning to his disgustingly enthralled counterpart. And, so, Haru turned from the garden to greet the person, fully prepared to apologize for intruding and continue on his way—wherever that was.

But he hadn't prepared himself to see Sohma Yuki approaching and smiling a small smile that he probably didn't even realize was there, consumed by his thoughts. His violet eyes were heavenward, but it was evident that they were unseeing. He moved forward as if on autopilot. And he was alone.

Hatsuharu frowned at that final thought, for it was of Black Haru's addition and it held suggestions that White Haru would never admit to agreeing with.

It wasn't until Yuki entered the clearing that he seemed to realize the second presence, blinking out of his stupor and lowering his eyes from the sky in alarm. Hatsuharu somewhat wished that he'd taken longer to notice, as he'd very much enjoyed the image of Yuki strolling, obliviously peaceful, through the waning light of the sunset fast approaching.

"Haru?"

Sohma Hatsuharu offered a tender smile in return. The only thought that registered to him was: could this be the "secret base"..?

"What are you doing here?—Shouldn't you be at the Estate?"

Haru thought he nodded vaguely, but he couldn't be sure. He was far too enraptured by the pleasantly surprised look on Sohma Yuki's face to string words into sentences. However, he did manage to ignore the lecherous remarks that Black Haru contributed to the chaotic nature that was his mind.

He could be proud of that, but he _had_ to speak.

"I should," Hatsuharu confirmed, "But I wanted to come see you, and I—" He lowered his eyes in something akin to shame, "I got lost on the way. And then I found this garden and..." Expecting Yuki knew the rest, Haru let his gaze drop to the flower in his hand. Its petals were a little wrinkled and the stem cracked, but it was for his Yuki-kun and that was all that mattered.

Black Haru snorted in his mind, as if that were the stupidest ideal he'd ever heard. But Haru _knew_ that his Yuki-kun would think otherwise.

"You wanted to—" Yuki stopped himself, as if it was useless to repeat the words, and shook his head, "Why did you want to see me, Haru?" He was a little monotonous with the question, but Hatsuharu beamed in return.

"I wanted to give you this!" Hatsuharu extended his hand to Yuki, uncurling his fingers from around the nearly-crushed stem, and smiled kindly.

Yuki laughed in surprise and Haru reveled in the sound. Only the lucky were fortunate enough to hear Yuki laugh like that; Hatsuharu was glad to be in that category. "You—um, thank you, Haru." Hatsuharu knew he was beaming again, and knew he should stop in case Yuki didn't like it, but the color dusting his cousin's cheeks was too much to ignore.

The dark-haired boy leaned forward as if to hug Hatsuharu, who waited in anticipation, breath caught in his lungs and his heart caught in his throat, until Yuki seemed to realize what he was doing, visibly shake himself, and moved away as quickly as possible after he gently took the broken flower from Haru's open palm.

Hatsuharu dared to breathe again when Yuki moved away and, in his mind, added yet another lock to the cage when he felt a troublesome crack form. Who knew anger wasn't Black Hatsuharu's only trigger? Sohma Haru certainly didn't—until now.

"Thank you," Yuki said again and smiled.

Haru nodded without words, and he felt Black Hatsuharu fall content in his confinement, in the far depths of his mind, humming.

* * *

**End**—**Three: Black Haru, you lecher.**

* * *

for my own purpose, really, but if anyone's interested:  
**Date Chapter Was Started**: August 23rd, 2006  
**Date Chapter Was Finished**: August 25th, 2006  
**Date Chapter Was Posted**: August 26th, 2006 

**Ending Notes**: This chapter was originally going to be from Tohru-chan's POV, but I couldn't get anything good out of her, so I skipped a chapter—sorry—and moved on to what was supposed to be chapter four. The chapter that was supposed to be here can fit in elsewhere, anyway. No biggie.

But, gosh, Haru-san's POV was harder to write than I thought it would be. I much preferred Shigure-san's, but, alas, I had to move on. This's probably not my best, but I think that's the best—and easiest—way to describe Black Haru. At least, I think.

I _did_ enjoy writing this, though. Hope you all enjoyed reading it. :P

**Thanks to**: _-little oro-_, _Pocky-Pocky-chan, mistic fox, _and_ Orangedcgirl _for reviewing. Reviews are awesome; hugs for all!

XOXOXO  
_jolieXD_


	4. Four: A Constant Reminder

**Title**: Once You Go Black...  
**Written by**: jolieXD  
**Summary**: Sohma Yuki has been dealing with Sohma Hatsuharu's split personalities for most of their lives. He knows how to tame a Black Haru and he knows how to _make_ a Black Haru. But it's no secret that Hatsuharu has feelings for the Rat. Could a couple wrong words create a Black Haru that even _he_ can't control?

**Disclaimer**: I don't want to say it, because everyone knows I don't own Fruits Basket. d;  
**Warnings**: Slash—boy&boy—but nothing explicit, I promise, because I don't want to have to have a high rating on this story—like, at all. They annoy me. So, there will just be a hint here and there. Yep—for those who don't like the graphic content. However, for those who _do_... ;D Look closely, lovelies, and you may see—or not. It depends on if I feel like writing it. Soooorry.  
**Rating**: T, for themes of homosexuality, as mentioned above, and—possibly—vile language.

**Author's Notes #1**: Piano lessons are a terror!  
**Author's Notes #2**: Sorry, A/N #1 was just something I had to get off my chest. XD Here is the real, real A/N #1, under the pseudo name of A/N #2:

Ah-ha! I am back. Surprise-surprise, right? I hope so, because—again—I had no idea this would be here this early. Feel fortunate, my faithful readers, this doesn't often happen!

XOXOXO  
_jolieXD_

* * *

**Once You Go Black...  
****Begin—Four: A constant reminder.**

* * *

The Rat finally decided that there was something wrong with him. There _had _to be something wrong when he had to remind himself that what Haru felt for him was only a crush—and who cared if it happened to be a crush that began half a decade ago? It was a _crush_. And he was _convinced_ that it would end soon. It had to, because Sohma Yuki was finding that the situation was beginning to get uncomfortable in ways he couldn't, and didn't want to, explain. 

Beside him, Sohma Haru walked with him. He'd offered to take his white-and-black-haired cousin home once he cleaned up at Shigure's house after an hour or so of gardening—on his part, at least; Hatsuharu had offered only to watch with a strangely pleasant look on his face. It had unnerved Yuki a little. But he'd felt obligated to offer, as the boy walked all the way through town, so that the Ox didn't get lost on the way back to Sohma Estate and end up missing for a week and a half.

But, naturally, Yuki was irritated, as he walked, to find his gaze wandering from between the other Sohma and the mangled, purple flower in his hands.

He again reminded himself of the silly infatuation Hatsuharu carried for him, and how much he disliked the thought of it, and he also reminded himself of the persuasive Black personality living in his cousin's mind, and that he could probably blame the infatuation on that other personality, and then he also reminded himself of the flower in his hand, and that Black Haru would never do something like that.

And then he had to remind himself—again, for the fifteenth time in ten minutes—that it was _just a damn crush_. And, to that, he reminded himself that there was nothing to get attached to. Nothing.

He reminded himself of the humiliation he'd put himself through almost a week ago, when Shigure interrogated Honda-san at the table during supper in front of Mii-san, the older man's editor, and that he would never allow that again because he would never have to remind himself—or anyone else—what a silly little thing Haru had for him. He reminded himself of the speechlessness he'd experienced for actually doubting himself. He reminded himself of Shigure's "wise" words, the words that threw him into that speechless state—

_"He's in denial."_

—and promptly banished that reminder to the outermost reaches of his thoughts.

And when it came down to that, he reminded himself to banish the annoyance he felt right along with the words that triggered it and save it, perhaps, for the next time that Cat challenged him.

Sohma Yuki sighed, his thoughts dizzying, and turned the flower in his fingers idly. He peeked at Haru from behind his fringe. And he was mortified to see that the Ox was looking right back at him, unabashed, with that infuriatingly thoughtful expression playing across his features.

His cheeks felt hot when he spoke, "What?", and tried not to sound irritated—though, whether the irritation arose from his own embarrassment at being caught or whether it arose from the way Hatsuharu openly stared, he would never say under his own free will.

"Nothing." Haru smiled gently, but he didn't look away.

Yuki felt his irritation rise a notch in his mind and clamped down on it long enough to force a smile back at his cousin, exiled it to the back of his mind with the reminder-gone-wrong, and reminded himself _why_ he was walking the Ox home.

* * *

Yuki all but shoved the Ox out the door, sliding it closed behind him with such force that the dark-haired boy was surprised he hadn't thrown it right off its frame. He could hear Shigure's awful cackle still from inside the house. 

He'd regretted it instantly when he placed that damned flower down on the kitchen counter long enough to wash and dry his dirt-covered hands with Sohma Shigure in the room. Yuki usually _knew_ better than that. But when the older Sohma queried him on who and/or where he'd gotten the flower—from a "secret lover", perhaps?—from, Yuki had been forced to acknowledge and deal with the way his face lit up like some wacky Christmas light, unable to stop it.

So he'd been chased out of his own house by his own cousin's laughter. Yuki could only thank the heavens that, right now, the Cat was off picking Honda-san up from her work in town. But he still had to acknowledge and deal with the wondering look that Haru cast upon him as he took the Ox by the arm and very-nearly dragged him from the house and down the path.

Only when Yuki realized that Haru was still silent—only when he realized that his hand was still clamped around the other boy's wrist so tightly that the Rat was surprised that his cousin hadn't complained yet, did he pull away from Hatsuharu was if the black-and-white-haired boy were burning.

He pointedly ignored the other Sohma's surprised glance, but when Haru didn't exactly object—he only stared for a moment, brows creased, before he grunted and stuffed his hands in his pockets—and when Yuki was sure that he wouldn't blush, the Rat raised his eyes and they continued.

* * *

Both were silent until they reached the Sohma Estate. But, when Yuki stopped in front of the gate, waiting for the other boy to enter and Hatsuharu didn't, he knew there was something on the Ox's mind. 

Yuki resisted the urge to cross his arms because he didn't want to look impatient. Patience was best with Haru; Yuki knew it from years of experience—some good, some bad, most neutral—like this. So, the Rat just sighed and turned to lean against the brick wall of Sohma Estate, looking at the Ox with questioning eyes.

Haru smiled gratefully. Yes, Yuki thought, he _did_ know Sohma Hatsuharu best, after all, even if it wasn't fully by choice. The smile faded quickly, however.

The Ox didn't speak. He remained silent, his hands still in his pockets and his eyes boring holes into the cement below them. He shifted from one foot to his other, lifted a hand to scratch behind his left ear, something Yuki had noticed more and more from him lately, and opened his mouth as if to speak.

But he didn't, as if he forgot—though Yuki knew he didn't—what he'd wanted to say, and let it fall closed, his hands returned to his pockets almost as if they were a comfort zone for him. And his eyes shifted to the side, and his feet shuffled beneath him, and Yuki realized he'd never seen his cousin this way.

"Haru, what is it..?"

Hatsuharu barely shook his head, but it didn't quell Yuki's nerves. The Rat took a step away from the wall, his right hand tentatively outstretched towards his cousin, even though he knew he would most likely regret the decision later. He knew he could have just walked away and left Haru there at the gate of the Sohma Estate, as there was practically no way Haru could get lost from there, but his cousin was... was like _this_, and for some reason, Yuki couldn't leave.

To the Rat's surprise—though he should have _known_ it would be like this—Haru moved forward to meet his touch.

The Ox's eyes lifted finally to meet his when his hesitant fingers brushed against Hatsuharu's cheek, and Yuki looked on in bewilderment when his cousin's right hand lifted to lay gently across his wrist, and when the other splayed across the back of his hand, and Hatsuharu leaned into the palm of his hand as if it had been just what Haru was looking for. Yuki frowned slightly, a little disappointed he'd fallen into Haru's clutches, just the way the Ox had wanted him to.

There was something indescribably painful in Haru's gray eyes that made the Rat's brow crease with confusion. Yuki didn't try to pull away, for the pain in cousin's eyes, for fear of triggering something dangerous in Hatsuharu's mind, for the sake of his curiosity, and for something he didn't dare acknowledge—that he might like it this way—because of the absurdity of the thought.

"Haru, I—what are you—?"

"Why don't you like to touch me, Yuki?" His words were soft and gentle, but they cut, and Yuki lost his train of thought throughout them. He observed Hatsuharu carefully for signs of Black Haru, but he saw none and that only further baffled him. What was he..?

"What are you talking about?"

Sohma Hatsuharu closed his eyes against Yuki's words. He didn't look impatient, as if he thought Yuki should _know_ what he was talking about without the Ox even having to _attempt_ explaining; he looked as if he thought he'd _known_ Yuki would say that—and that bothered the Rat.

"Touching each other is what people who love each other do." He spoke as if it was the simpliest sentence on the face of the planet. Yuki could almost dislike him for it.

"Well—yes, they do, but—"

"Then, you should touch me more, Yuki-kun, because that's what people do."

The Rat tried not to glare. If Haru would just let him finish his sentence, then he would know that—

"I like it when you do." Haru said, and, again, Yuki lost his train of thought.

And, then, he reminded himself that this was that desperate infatuation, that stupid crush talking, and that he shouldn't listen to it. And, then, some silly rebel-of-a-thought reminded him that he didn't mind listening to it—and Yuki barely resisted scoffing aloud and cast that thought even further than he did his earlier annoyances.

Damn reminders. Yuki reminded himself to never remind himself again. And then banished that thought along with the rest. It didn't matter.

What mattered was that Haru had opened his eyes and his gaze was intently fixed on Yuki again. What mattered was keeping that damn blush away from his cheeks. What mattered was that someone was coming around the corner. What mattered was that whoever it was would see him there, touching the boy with the silly infatuation for him, _with_ the boy that his constant reminder told him to keep away.

Yuki wrenched his hand away from Hatsuharu, who could only blink for a moment before lowering his hands as well, and linked them behind his back, taking a large step away to lean against the wall again. His eyes were on the ground, but they were too late to miss the light—a light of something Yuki might have called hope—flicker out in the black-and-white-haired boy's gray eyes as he, too, averted his eyes to the ground, turning away from his cousin slightly.

"Oh, Yuki-kun, Hatsuharu-san, is that you?"

* * *

**End—Four: A constant reminder.**

* * *

for my own purpose, really, but if anyone's interested:  
**Date Chapter Was Started**: August 25th, 2006  
**Date Chapter Was Finished**: August 28th, 2006  
**Date Chapter Was Posted**: August 28th, 2006 

**Ending Notes**: Again, this chapter was where Tohru-chan's POV's chapter was supposed to go. But, alas, Yuki-kun couldn't wait any longer. Tohru-chan will be the next one. She might not agree, but the job has been forced on her. Unless I do Kyou-kun's. Hmmm...

Yuki-kun was _troublesome_ here. Not only was this a tad bit shorter-looking chapter (though it's actually 100 or so words longer) than the others—which I also think are too short—but I'm not sure I meant for this chapter to come out this way. At all. It was totally off the charts; it's ruined all my planning. And, even though it was hard to write, I like it. I don't know why. It probably even sets back the story even farther from ending—or maybe it brings it closer... I don't know. I haven't figured it out yet. But I will, hopefully. I think I know what to do from where—I _think_. Maybe.

Anyway, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.

**Thanks to**: _KooriKitsune_, _Pocky-Pocky-chan_, and _Dilandau-is-My-Boyfriend_ (ch.2) for reviewing. :)

XOXOXO  
_jolieXD_


	5. Five: Unwilling To Accept Defeat

**Title**: Once You Go Black...  
**Written by**: jolieXD  
**Summary**: Sohma Yuki has been dealing with Sohma Hatsuharu's split personalities for most of their lives. He knows how to tame a Black Haru and he knows how to _make_ a Black Haru. But it's no secret that Hatsuharu has feelings for the Rat. Could a couple wrong words create a Black Haru that even _he_ can't control?

**Disclaimer**: I don't want to say it, because everyone knows I don't own Fruits Basket. d;  
**Warnings**: Slash—boy&boy—but nothing explicit, I promise, because I don't want to have to have a high rating on this story—like, at all. They annoy me. So, there will just be a hint here and there. Yep—for those who don't like the graphic content. However, for those who _do_... ;D Look closely, lovelies, and you may see—or not. It depends on if I feel like writing it. Soooorry.  
**Rating**: T, for themes of homosexuality, as mentioned above, and—possibly—vile language.

**Author's Notes #1**: Ahh! Forgive me, forgive me. I thought it would be able to settle on a nice pattern of updating, but that went down the drain, didn't it? I'm sorry. I got caught up in the cutest anime evvvver known to mankind Wednesday afternoon, and, well... Let's just say I spent every moment I could raiding the web for episodes. d;

Anyway, the anime? Yes, of _course_ you want to know about it, right? ;D Good, because it's worth it. It's called **Princess Tutu**—but don't get all shook up about the name, I know it sounds strange—and I'm not sure how I came across it, but I fell in love with it. It's a really, really, really, really (I could go on...) interesting story, but I won't tell you why because I don't want to give anything away. But, yes, you should definitely check it out. 26 episodes. And, if you like it and you're _really_ nice, you'll buy it (right?) because it's just that awesomely awesome.

And, while I'm on the topic of anime... **Bleach** IS PREMIERING IN THE U.S. ON SEPTEMBER 9th AND I'M TOTALLY EXCITED! Haven't heard of it? You should totally find out.

...And that ends my anime rant. Onto my school rant...

Just to remind everyone, as it _is_ September 2nd, and school is starting soon—in three days, actually—and, if you think this is late, then prepare yourself for _very_ late coming chapters. Even though I hate to do it -big sigh- I'm sure that I won't be able to keep up with the schedule I just technically ruined, what with school, Magnet, piano, _and _writing. So, bear with me, please.

Now, really, this has been long enough. Time to begin writing.

Again, I apologize for the lateness, but I _did_ tell you not to get your hopes up, right? So I wasn't exactly lying. -sweatdrop- And... Forgive me for this frighteningly half-page long A/N, too, if you please.

XOXOXO  
_jolieXD_

* * *

**Once You Go Black...  
****Begin—Five: Unwilling to Accept Defeat.**

* * *

There was a pause that morphed into a frighteningly loud silence amongst the Sohmas and Honda Tohru after the brunette called out to Hatsuharu-san and Yuki-kun from afar. Tohru felt a frown fall upon her lips. Was it something she said, or..? 

No, she recognized this silence, the awkwardness and the strain. It reminded her of those times at Shigure-san's house when Kyou-kun or Shigure-san exclaimed something—inappropriate, or something random or angry. But this wasn't Sohma Shigure's house. This was...

This seemed to be radiating from Haru-san and Yuki-kun. Tohru suffered through the icy dread that decided for her and insisted that she'd probably interrupted some important, perhaps secret encounter.

And that made her blush.

Tohru deliberately slowed her steps to observe the two, and Kyou-kun hung back with her. She heard a huff of some mixture of distaste and entertainment—if that was even possible—and Tohru imagined that he was thinking the same thing he had been only a moment ago.

Hatsuharu-san's arms were crossed tightly in front of him and his narrowed gray gaze was pinned on an innocent enough looking maple tree across the street from Sohma Estate, whose gate Tohru passed every time she returned from work—though this was the first time in a long time, if ever, that she'd run into someone standing outside it.

Tohru couldn't see his eyes in the darkness, but she guess that, if she could, she would see something like resentment or hurt in them, if his posture said anything about his mood.

She hoped that Hatsuharu-san would be able to stay in check of his emotions for the time being, for Yuki-kun's, Kyou-kun's, and also her sake. Black Haru-san would not be best welcome in this atmosphere, and Tohru knew she could expect no good out of that situation, should it occur.

Yuki-kun looked a little shook-up, and that bothered Tohru. Maybe she'd missed the fight already? But, no, there wasn't a scratch on either of the boys.

Hmmm...

By the way his hands were locked behind him so tightly and by the way his eyes seemed forced up and by the way he was smiling as if it hurt, even though Yuki-kun managed to still look pleasantly surprised at her arrival, Tohru couldn't help but assume it was a desperate act. Hatsuharu-san's mood _couldn't_ just be one-sided. Even _Yuki-kun_ wouldn't be able to manage that... And he was acting carelessly. Tohru had lived with him long enough to know this false exterior.

But her time for observation was over because she arrived a few feet away from where the boys stood, and it was rude to stare, so instead she beamed back at the dark-haired boy.

"Honda-san," Yuki-kun sounded as cheerful as usual, but Tohru still had to wonder how true it was, "On your way home, I expect?" He blatantly ignored Kyou-kun, who Tohru saw was glaring daggers that went surprisingly unnoticed at his rival. How distracted Yuki-kun was.

"Yes—um, why are you out, Yuki-kun?" Tohru replied as politely as she could; she didn't want to pry, but... The brunette peeked through her fringe at the black-and-white-haired boy's back, wondering and pondering.

Honda Tohru would swear by her mother's name that she saw Yuki-kun's cheeks tinge pink, but it vanished before she could say anything—not that she would have. "I walked Haru home from Shigure's. He stopped by for a visit earlier." He said, and she wondered if anyone but herself noticed the slight catch in Yuki-kun's voice when he spoke the word visit.

Hmmm...

But Tohru nodded happily, all the same. "Oh, really?" She turned to Haru-san, and said, "I'm sorry to have missed you, Hatsuharu-san. I hope you will visit again soon."

Hatsuharu-san nodded, barely. He, otherwise, didn't shift, and he _surely_ didn't glance at the other Sohmas or Tohru. Peculiar. It was odd to see Haru-san sulk, especially in Yuki-kun's presence.

"Well—" Tohru couldn't finish her suggestion that they head home, now, because Hatsuharu-san suddenly turned sharply toward them, his chin high and his jaw set. He swept a hard glance—in which Tohru could see restraint and masked sadness and fury—across the girl and Kyou-kun, but his gaze lingered a moment on Yuki-kun, which made both Yuki and Tohru nervous by the looks of it.

Then his gaze tore from the dark-haired boy and Tohru let out a silent sigh of relief. She'd feared that Black Haru-san would break through to the surface.

"Goodnight," She heard Haru-san say through his teeth, and she could recognize the effort, from his words, that it took to keep his mind under check for the remainder of this moment. And then he turned and vanished inside Sohma Estate before Tohru or anyone else could bid him a goodbye.

Another silence ensued. Tohru decided that this one was just as awkward as the last, minus one Sohma to be awkward with. "Well..." Tohru began to say again.

Then, Kyou-kun began to laugh. He laughed as if the entire scene he'd witnessed was entertaining, not at all alarming, as Tohru had felt it was. And Tohru could only watch in surprise as Yuki-kun cast the other boy a cold glare, jaw clenched as if to restrain words on the tip of his tongue, and turned to walk away.

"Stupid Cat," The dark-haired boy _did_ mumbled as he left, as if he was able to resist uttering the words he deemed regrettable when he was not facing the redhead.

The brunette watched as the retreating boy's shoulders slumped, as if a weight had lifted from his shoulders the moment he left behind Sohma Estate—and perhaps Hatsuharu-san, as well. She watched, she wondered, she pondered, and, while Kyou-kun finished his laughing fit, wiping his eyes and grinning as if he was _still_ witnessing the finest show of the century, she wondered again, and then she followed.

Hmmm...

_Okaa-san_, she consulted the heavens with her eyes, _what is this?_

* * *

Yuki-kun was still acting strange on Monday, when the trio had to return to school. Tohru had been sorely tempted to ask the dark-haired boy to remain home for another day to recover his bearings—from _wherever_ they disappeared to—but she'd dashed that thought when he mentioned at breakfast, Monday morning, that there was another Student Council meeting that afternoon and that he expected it to run late, for there were far too many girls on the Council that were suggesting they schedule an event of some sort for the upcoming winter holidays for him, as President, to just veto—it would take persuasion, Yuki-kun told them with a large sigh. 

Tohru felt for him. If there was one thing Yuki-kun did not need this week, it was over excitable girls.

With that thought in mind, she offered a sympathetic smile toward the dark-haired boy, who returned it kindly, and ushered the Sohmas up from their breakfast so that she could wash the dishes and Kyou-kun and Yuki-kun and herself could hurry off to school.

Things were strange—quiet—at school, as well. Hatsuharu-san was nearby when they arrived, but he seemed a tad less passionate for Yuki-kun than usual that morning. He still walked alongside the purple-eyed boy and he still watched the other boy's every move with gusto, but... He seemed farther away, like he was holding Yuki-kun at arms' length, instead of in the habitually suffocating embrace.

It made Tohru wonder if their thoughts were still on that night when Tohru interrupted them at Sohma Estate. She hoped not... But, if so, then she felt as if it was her fault. She bit her lip against the thought, and smiled gently over at the two boys, despite her thoughts.

If so... If so, she vowed that she would fix it.

"Honda-san, where are your thoughts?" Yuki-kun's gentle voice suddenly broke through her reverie, and she looked over at the boy who was pointedly ignoring Haru's eyes, "Hanajima-san and Uotani-san are waving at you."

"Oh, yes." She looked in the direction Yuki-kun was nodding and smiled her thanks before trotting off to go join her friends. She noticed the way that Kyou-kun trailed after her, announcing that he would rather deal with a Yankee and an Emp than an Ox and a Rat any day. She noticed the way that this arrangement left Haru-san and Yuki-kun alone together, and she hoped for the best.

* * *

It seemed that the best was not on Honda Tohru's side that day. When Yuki returned home late from the Student Council meeting that afternoon, his eyes dark and his frown deep, and Tohru peeked at him as he slipped off his shoes at the door, she was a bit frightened. 

However, when the boy's eyes lifted and settled on Tohru long enough to make her squirm before his lips broke out into a strained smile, she relaxed a little.

"How was your meeting?" Tohru asked tentatively, fearing the worst.

Yuki-kun's smile remained, and Tohru felt all of her air rush out of her in relief. "Oh, the meeting was fine." Then his expression darkened, and Tohru felt her chest tighten again. "Haru showed up." He told her, but he didn't continue. Instead his eyes went to the stairs, where Kyou-kun was just emerging.

His eyes blazed when the redhead's eyes landed on him, and Kyou-kun paused in his spot on the last step, his foot poised to take on the main level—_And perhaps_, Tohru thought as she pondered on the sudden, wild anger in the dark-haired boy's eyes, _Yuki-kun, if he gets any closer._—and lifted an irritated brow. "What the hell are you standing at the door for? _Some people_ need to use that, you know."

"Challenge me, Cat."

Kyou-kun spluttered, stepping down so he was level—or close to level—with Yuki-kun. "What?" He asked incredulously.

"Challenge me." Yuki-kun said again, and Tohru watched him with wide eyes. What was he..? "Make use of yourself. Say you want to fight me."

Kyou-kun's reddish-brown eyes narrowed, and he leaned away from Yuki-kun and peered at him with suspicious scrutiny.

He was hesitating, obviously wondering what the other boy could have up his sleeve, so... So it seemed that Yuki-kun took the liberty to provide an incentive—because his foot connected with Kyou-kun's chest before the redhead could even react.

Kyou-kun was launched across the threshold of the second story and into the wall and Yuki looked at his handiwork with something in his eyes that wasn't the usual satisfaction Tohru saw there—it looked like he wasn't finished yet.

The brunette outstretched a hand toward the dark-haired boy who loomed over Kyou-kun, unable to string words into sentences. Tohru couldn't ever recall such pure malice in Yuki-kun's eyes.

The redhead groaned, bringing a hand to his head, which had hit the wall first. "What the—_hell_, Rat? You demand I challenge you and then you hit me _first_?" He got to his feet, his hand still cradling the knot that would surely form in the back of his head.

"Pathetic. You lost—_again_." Yuki-kun's words were no longer indifferent, like they generally were when Kyou-kun was defeated, but they were sharp and cruel, as were his eyes, and he shook his head in disgust before he brushed past the redhead and up the stairway.

Kyou-kun, Tohru noticed, didn't _look_ as if he thought he'd just been beaten.

Shigure was poking his head out of his office when Tohru finally remembered to move over to Kyou-kun to check him for any other wounds and ushered him to the table so she could get some ice for his head.

"No one broke any doors, right?" He asked in a sing-song way that made, Tohru saw, Kyou-kun scowl. "Tohru-kun didn't get in the way?"

"Everything's fine—I think—Shigure-san." Tohru called back, holding out ice wrapped in a cloth to the scowling boy. "Thanks for worrying."

"It's my job, Tohru-kun, to watch out for our precious flower." And, with that last note, in which Tohru could almost see Shigure-san grinning and winking good-naturedly, he retreated back into his office.

The girl watched in silence as Kyou-kun winced against the ice he pressed against the sore forming on the back of his head. She bit her lip, and looked, as if she could see through walls, to where the stairway resided, and where Yuki-kun left through, with revulsion in his features.

Kyou-kun was muttering, his scowl replaced by what Tohru thought was strangely-placed amusement when she looked back. "Saying _I_ lost—heh. _He's _the one who's lost... Just too damn chicken to admit it."

Tohru's brow creased with confusion. "Lost? But, Kyou-kun, he—"

The redhead looked up, alarmed. He hadn't thought that she could hear him, then, Tohru decided. "Not to me," He looked like the words tasted sour, but he continued, "But to someone ten-times worse." He was grinning.

And, for some reason, Tohru's thoughts were pulled back to that night when Kyou-kun laughed hysterically at Yuki-kun's retreating back.

Was she missing something..?

**

* * *

**

**End—Five: Unwilling to Accept Defeat.**

* * *

for my own purpose, really, but if anyone's interested:  
**Date Chapter Was Started**: September 2nd, 2006  
**Date Chapter Was Finished**: September 2nd, 2006  
**Date Chapter Was Posted**: September 2nd, 2006 

**Ending Notes**: Longest chapter yet!♥ And, no, d; not because of the humongous A/N at the beginning.

I am... surprised at how quickly I finished this chapter, to be honest. I thought it was going to take days to finish it, but, once I sat down, I only had to walk away once or twice from this chapter, which is an improvement, considering all the others. So, I hope this one was still good—I never know when they come out so quickly. So, definitely tell me what you think, okay? And, I'm sorry, but you probably shouldn't expect another chapter, at least, until after school has started. Maybe a week, okay? I'm not sure.

**Thanks to**: _Pocky-Pocky-chan, KooriKitsune, _and _greywings2 _for reviewing!

XOXOXO  
_jolieXD_


	6. Six: The Other Half

**Title**: Once You Go Black...  
**Written by**: jolieXD  
**Summary**: Sohma Yuki has been dealing with Sohma Hatsuharu's split personalities for most of their lives. He knows how to tame a Black Haru and he knows how to make a Black Haru. But it's no secret that Hatsuharu has feelings for the Rat. Could a couple wrong words create a Black Haru that even _he_ can't control?

**Disclaimer**: I don't want to say it, because everyone knows I don't know Fruits Basket. d;  
**Warnings**: Slash—boy&boy—but nothing explicit, I promise, because I don't want to have to have a high rating on this story—like, at all. They annoy me. So, there will just be a hint here and there. Yep—for those of you who don't like graphic content, like me. However, for those who do... ;D Look closely, lovelies, and you may see—or not. It depends on if I feel like it or not. Soooorry  
**Rating**: T, for themes of homosexuality, as mentioned above, and—possibly—vile language.

**Author's Notes #1**: Sooo, you didn't like the ending to the last chapter, did you? Well, that's okay, because I didn't much, either. But, I'm afraid to say, you guys will _not_ be finding out exactly what happened until either late in this chapter, or in the next. Forgive me, please :)  
**Author's Notes #**2: I'm... not good at writing in Kyou-kun's POV, so this—I can guarantee you—will take a while.

But, either way, enjoy this **TOTAL FILLER**. Yes, it's true.

XOXOXO  
_jolieXD

* * *

_

**Once You Go Black...  
****Begin—Six: The other half.**

* * *

"But—" 

Tohru looked up at him again in surprise, and the redhead felt an ironic smirk tug anew at the corners of his mouth. She'd thought he was finished with his little speech, then. So had Sohma Kyou, actually. Just _why_ was he spouting a defense for a _Rat_?—Especially a Rat who just pitched him into a wall without proper warning? It didn't add up in his head, so Kyou blamed it on the impact.

He knew the words would taste sour, so he paused in anticipation of the unwelcome sensation to come. But, after all, why _wouldn't_ they be sour? They were about Sohma Yuki, after all.

"I think he _wants _to win." Kyou said, barely disguising the disgust he held for the words, to the brunette, who still looked shaken, even though the mere thought wiped the smirk clear from his face. He leaned forward, heavily and with a sigh, over the low table he sat at, the ice still firmly pressed against the back of his head.

This was so damn _strange_ for him. So strange, in fact, that he was to force himself to remain silent, because, whether he would admit it or not, he babbled when he felt awkward—and this subject was not only foreign to him, but also concerning a certain Sohma Yuki, to whom he felt nothing but resentment, so he simply couldn't _allow_ himself to ramble uselessly about the Rat.

And, as usual, he was experiencing one of the worse cases of this urge in front of Tohru—the urge to defend himself for defending the _Rat_, so he didn't look soft or anything of the like. And the silence he experienced after his final sentence, the silence he made awkward by keeping his words to himself, made everything all the worse, because, _now_, even if he attempted to defend himself, he knew he didn't have the words to do so.

"I..." Kyou looked up. Tohru's voice was uncertain, as if she was sure that he wouldn't like what she had to say—as usual. "I, um, hope he wins."

The redhead stared at her for a moment. And, then, out of the blue, he felt a vicious scowl form on his lips, and he smacked the ice down on the table before him.

"Ah!" She dropped to her knees on the other side of the table and spoke frantically, "I'm sorry, Kyou-kun! I didn't mean to—just forget I ever said that, okay? I didn't intend to—!" Tohru lifted her hands in front of her in surprise, blushing furiously and finding herself at a loss for words, and waved them in her defense.

Kyou sighed and shook his head at her, which quieted the girl. Shaking his head again when she lowered her gaze and her hands to her lap, he rose from the table and left the house, circling the house for the ladder that reached the roof.

It wasn't, Sohma Kyou decided, reminding himself the way he snapped and then the way, a moment later, he so easily waved off her apologies, that he _wasn't_ annoyed by Tohru's statement. It was that... It was that part of him, a very small, tiny part of him... A small part agreed with her.

And _that_ was annoying.

* * *

Kyou tugged at the collar of his school uniform nervously, his brow creased. Standing before him was a concerned-looking, fidgeting Sohma Hatsuharu. 

The white-and-black-haired boy had very nearly dragged Kyou away from his classroom, from his lunch, and from Tohru, the Yankee, the Emp, and the sulking Rat only moments ago, rambling off excuse after excuse that didn't fit the situation in the least to Tohru as he retreated, with Kyou in tow, from the classroom without a single glance backwards at the surprised brunette. Less peculiarly than not, Haru's eyes were conspicuously concentrated on Yuki the entire time.

And now he was silently turning the cloth of his cuff in his fingers. Silently. Wordlessly. And it was irritating Kyou. After all, he had not, _not_ been torn away from a perfectly good lunch to watch a White Haru fidget for ten minutes. Seriously, Kyou knew that both he and Haru knew this was ridiculous. If Hatsuharu was going to remain silent, he was _at least_ going to fight—and even _that_ wasn't occurring at the moment.

"Uh, Haru?"

Haru barely raised his startlingly sullen, gray eyes in question. What was wrong with him now? Kyou wondered, and scowled at the thought for ever occurring to him.

"Why the hell am I here—with _you_—instead of in my classroom—with my _lunch_?" He didn't feel the need to apologize for the snap in his tone, and that satisfied him as repentance for his earlier lack in his practiced indifference.

There was a spark in Haru's eyes that Kyou knew was Black Hatsuharu fighting for control. The redhead wasn't surprised, however. From the way Sohma Hatsuharu held himself so gingerly as of the moment, Kyou suspected that he'd been under constant battle with his mind for a while now. He also suspected that he was going to be easily irritable in his current state, so the redhead decided that, if he didn't want to start an all-out war, he would have to tone down with Haru.

"Yuki's been ignoring me since Monday. I haven't seen him much at all this week, so I wanted to see him." Haru answered, training his gaze on what Kyou believed was the wall beyond his right ear.

Kyou supposed that that statement alone explained the power-struggle in Haru's mind over the last three days. As it was Thursday afternoon now, it mustn't have taken Haru long to realize the distance Yuki was obviously trying to put between he and the Ox, though for whose sake it was for, the redhead couldn't say. Kyou was shamed to say that he almost felt sympathy for the Ox—and especially so when he thought that he felt something akin to it for the damn Rat.

There was no other way to describe it; what the Rat was doing to Haru was selfish, pathetic in Kyou's eyes. But it was also easily recognized as the other half of the Sohma curse, and perhaps as the worse of the two halves. The urge to pull back, the habit of distancing oneself.

He recovered quickly, however, from the odd sensation and exclaimed aloud in pure indignation for the Ox's reply. "That's _it_?" He crossed his arms over his chest and scowled, "Why pull _me_ out?—Why not Tohru?"

Haru rolled his eyes. He actually _rolled his eyes_ at the redhead, the Cat who was doing _him_ a favor. Kyou was outraged, but he bit down hard on any offensive phrases that came to mind, reminding himself that Haru was probably—definitely—on a short fuse, and he did _not_ want to be the one to light it today, because, after all, there was still lunch to get back to. And, of course, he didn't need to be thrown out of school so close to winter break. His fists clenched at his sides in the effort it took to resist snapping back.

"_Because_, Kyou, I asked—" Asked? Pft. "—Tohru to join me out here _yesterday_. Remember?" He sounded as if he was talking to a child, and the tone made Kyou's reddish-brown eyes narrow. Of _course_ he didn't remember, and Haru knew it. Yesterday he'd eaten lunch on the roof, because combined taunts from the Yankee and the Rat—who was equally as irritable as Haru lately, if not more so—and the subtle ones from the Emp had driven him there.

Instead of replying to the Ox's question, Kyou glared vehemently at the Black Haru swimming just behind White Haru's vision, anticipating the moment Kyou replied to unleash his crazed, pent-up wrath upon the redhead, and turned sharply back into his classroom, leaving Haru to fight his own battle.

* * *

Tohru wasn't working that day after school, so she was in the kitchen and already cooking early in the evening when Kyou entered, stretching his arms above his head. Exams were coming up soon, just before winter break, so he'd spent his entire afternoon in the seclusion of his room, studying diligently. 

Sohma Shigure sat at the table in the other room with his eyes glued to the television, in the same place he'd been since they returned from school. Shigure, Kyou had once heard the man say, called this time his 'brainstorming' period, during which he somehow conjured plausible ideas for books from the sappiest of the soap operas and the funniest of the game shows. Needless to say, Kyou found his choice of programs strange, but was, every time, too entirely shocked into silence by the stupidity of the statement to counter with anything intelligent.

Honda Tohru smiled over at Kyou when he entered the kitchen and went to the refrigerator for the carton of milk as Yuki entered at the same moment with dirtied hands and the angry-at-the-world look he'd held almost constant for the last week. Kyou sniffed at the carton to make sure the milk inside was good and then went to join Shigure, an eye on the dark-haired boy's back until he could no longer see him. It took him a moment to realize he'd left him alone in the same room with Tohru, something he hadn't done since being thrown into the wall on Monday afternoon.

"How is the garden, Yuki-kun? I haven't been out to see it in a while now." He heard Tohru ask, and he suspected that she'd momentarily turned away from the stew she was turning to smile at the dark-haired boy as she had to him. She always did.

"Fine," was the Rat's clipped reply. By the sound of the faucet, he washed his hands of the grime he'd acquired from his work out in the garden he kept. He didn't sound like he planned to elaborate.

"Oh," She paused and probably blushed, then continued with her usual vigor, "I'm nearly finished preparing supper. Are you hungry?" Tohru sounded nearly unaffected by his short response, but Kyou could imagine how her smile had dropped when he, perhaps, did not smile back.

"No."

"Are you sure? I mean, I can keep some for you for later if y—"

"No." Kyou heard the water cut short. Yuki dried his hands and left the room without anything more to say.

There was an awkward silence that followed after Yuki's footsteps faded onto the second floor of the house. Then, quietly, Kyou heard the ladle turning in the stew again, the kitchen unnaturally silent except for the sound emitting from the television.

He sighed loudly and closed the carton without even a sip. When the redhead rose from the table, Shigure's eyes were still focused on the television screen in front of him, but it was evident to Kyou that he had been listening for the conversation. He knew that if the older Sohma was his zodiac Dog, his ears would still be pricked toward the kitchen.

Kyou raked a hand through his hair, releasing another long breath, and replaced the carton in the refrigerator. He closed the door and looked over at Tohru, unmoving for a long moment.

Her spine was a little straighter than natural, her movements painfully calculated. Kyou was sure that if he could see her face, her mouth would be hard pressed to not form a frown and her eyes would be wet. Her cheeks would be red with embarrassment and maybe she'd be chewing her lip. The redhead found it hard to look at her, knowing the unhappiness he would see in her face if she happened to look at him.

Kyou tried not to scowl at the thought. Stupid Rat.

He approached her slowly, as he didn't want to startle her into turning and doing something stupid. The last thing either of them needed at this moment was for her to misstep, bump into him, and apologize him to oblivion. Gently, he planted a palm in her hair, and she started at his touch, like he'd expected, but did not resist. Obviously, she knew who it was.

"Listen," Kyou cast his eyes out the window on the other wall, unable to even look at the back of her head, trying to ignore the heat rising in his face. He always felt so silly offering advice, "Don't worry about him, okay? He's just a damn Rat. It's not your fault."

He heard Tohru smile and giggle a little. She nodded, even though Kyou knew well that she didn't entirely agree with him. With both hands, she removed his hand from her hair, turned, and threw her arms around him.

POOF!

And then there was an orange cat sullenly settling in Tohru's arms as she squeezed the cat against her, the girl thoroughly unaffected by the transformation.

"I'm sorry, Kyou-kun," Tohru told the orange cat in her arms, "I couldn't resist."

Kyou rolled his eyes, nodded, and sighed. Ah, well, at least she didn't look sad anymore.

**

* * *

**

**End—Chapter Six: The other half.**

* * *

for my own purpose, really, but if anyone's interested:  
**Date Chapter Was Started**: September 9th, 2006  
**Date Chapter Was Finished**: September 15th, 2006  
**Date Chapter Was Posted**: September 15th, 2006 

**Ending Notes**: This chapter had a _lot_ of words for only 4 pages. Almost 2,500.

Soooo, I'm really sorry this took so long. The first week of school was so hectic (and the second was no better), and I've already acquired three hours of homework a night. So, that means when I get home at 4 o'clock everyday, I work on homework until at least 7 o'clock. And then I work on my book reports—yes, that is a plural word -.-''—and then I sleep. A lot.

Sleeping has become my all-time favorite habit over the period of two weeks. Is that wrong? I utterly love it.

**Thanks to**: _greywings2_, _Obob_, and _cajun-beauty _for reviewing the last chapter. You rock ;D

XOXOXO  
_jolieXD_


	7. Seven: Taking Control

**Title**: Once You Go Black...  
**Written by**: jolieXD  
**Summary**: Sohma Yuki has been dealing with Sohma Hatsuharu's split personalities for most of their lives. He knows how to tame a Black Haru and he knows how to make a Black Haru. But it's no secret that Hatsuharu has feelings for the Rat. Could a couple wrong words create a Black Haru that even _he_ can't control?

**Disclaimer**: I don't want to say it, because everyone knows I don't know Fruits Basket. d;  
**Warnings**: Slash—boy&boy—but nothing explicit, I promise, because I don't want to have to have a high rating on this story—like, at all. They annoy me. So, there will just be a hint here and there. Yep—for those of you who don't like graphic content, like me. However, for those who do... ;D Look closely, lovelies, and you may see—or not. It depends on if I feel like it or not. Soooorry  
**Rating**: T, for themes of homosexuality, as mentioned above, and—possibly—vile language.

**Author's Notes #1**: Oookay. I'm totally ashamed with how long it's been since I've been able to find the time to even _look_ at this chapter, so I won't rant you to death with my little notes. All I have to say is that school has had me soooo busy and I've slept soooo much that it's ridiculous. But I'm feeling a tad bit better now that I'm on medication, so perhaps I'll be able to find more time for this. I hope so.

Enjoy :)

XOXOXO  
_jolieXD_

* * *

**Once You Go Black...  
****Begin—Seven: Taking control.**

* * *

His mind was a mess. Some would say that the concept was not far from the norm, but Haru could feel the difference. 

He could feel the cracks in the cage; he could see every move his other personality made; he could hear the anticipating in his counterpart's paces and in the words he whispered in White Haru's ear. Slowly, ever so slowly, he could sense Black Sohma Hatsuharu taking control. And White Haru could do almost nothing to stop him, rendered powerless against the anger and sorrow swelling within him.

The first irreparable crack, he recalled, from that Friday night, two weeks ago, had only been the beginning.

* * *

He'd been very careful to approach Yuki on Monday afternoon when he was alone, lest Yuki freeze or, worse, grow angry. He'd wanted to give him no incentive to walk away from him. It had been bad from the beginning. Haru hadn't, through the blur of trying to repair the cage confining Black Haru, been sure, as he usually was, about how the dark-haired boy would react. 

Sohma Yuki's eyes had already narrowed at the sight of the black-and-white-haired boy, and it was at that time that Haru knew he'd failed with his Yuki-kun. He knew well of the anger he—or someone else after him—would have to face, should it rise to the surface, but there had been no going back Monday. He'd already wasted two days—Saturday and Sunday—preparing the right words for the exchange.

So, when he'd seen Yuki hesitate to approach, Haru had forced himself to meet the other boy where he stood. And before Yuki had the time to even object, he'd opened his mouth to speak first.

In a voice only for Sohma Yuki's ears, Haru had said, "He knows. He saw us, Friday evening. He approached me, did you know?" Of course he hadn't, but by the expression that Yuki had quickly acquired—one of ash-colored skin and widened eyes—Haru hadn't been able to doubt that Yuki knew exactly who the younger boy was speaking of.

The dark-haired boy had remained silent for a long, long time afterward, that day. He'd opened his mouth to speak, but no sound had come. It didn't matter, though; Haru knew what he'd been trying to ask. "No, he didn't touch me." He said, though his words were bitter.

It hadn't been the entire truth, but he hadn't been hurt. When the words had finished that Friday night, long after Yuki, Kyou, and Tohru had left the area, and when Haru was too angry to do anything but tremble with barely suppressed rage and listen to an excited Black Haru cackle in the back of his mind, the man had shoved past him, but that was nothing like—nothing like what he'd known his Yuki-kun was insinuating, the total abuse that the man was infamous among their family for.

The dark-haired boy had nodded vaguely, but Yuki hadn't seemed to hear much else that Hatsuharu had had to say. His eyes had always seemed to be elsewhere, as if he'd expected the man to be there at that exact moment.

"Yuki," Haru had said when he'd finished, and he'd been forced to repeat himself several times before he'd been able to capture and hold the older boy's attention. "Yuki-kun, it's okay, it's—" He'd hesitated, and then reached out for the other boy, "It's all right; we'll just..."

He'd lost his voice at that moment, lost his entire train of though, when Yuki had refused him. The dark-haired boy hadn't even justified himself. He'd just... His Yuki-kun had just turned away from him, brushed off the fingers lightly taking hold of his sleeve, and, with hooded eyes and a frown, he'd turned away. He'd left without so much as an excuse or a goodbye.

And Hatsuharu had stood there for a long time afterward, even as a group of girls from his class had bustled past and giggled and sent him strange looks, with blank eyes. He'd retreated far into himself with Black Haru, wondering _why_ he could not repair the painfully new, painfully large crack forming in his cage, and wondering why he could not push the pain to the far, unused reaches of his mind.

Yuki was... He was...

Damn Sohma Akito.

* * *

Tohru had told him, Wednesday afternoon when he'd beckoned her out of her classroom during lunch, that Yuki had not been himself all week. She's said he'd been distant and quiet. She'd said that when he _did_ speak, he was snappish, and she'd told him that he'd practically attacked Kyou when he arrived home Monday evening. 

Haru had agreed. Yuki was _not_ acting himself. What she told him didn't sound like Yuki at all; it sounded like some poor sap trying to push everybody away. And that was what worried him most—not that he was ignored by his Yuki-kun, or that he faced the wrath of the Head Sohma every afternoon, but that Yuki was taking his information in the worst way possible.

It worried him, and it _angered_ him—that Yuki would just give up on him and everyone else so easily was just... For _Sohma Akito,_ no less. But Haru could do almost nothing where he stood. He could only repair his mind best he could and try to stay sane until he figured out how to fix himself _and_ Yuki.

* * *

Yuki left school with Tohru and Kyou, and Hatsuharu and Momiji were only a few paces behind. Haru didn't try to follow any closer, and Momiji was quiet, for which he was tremendously grateful. 

He followed close enough to see their faces when they turned and to hear their voices when they spoke, but he followed with a distant that suggested that they weren't a group—because they weren't and he was still being looked through, as much as it pained Haru to admit.

Momiji understood what was happening, and he respected Haru's actions. He'd been the first to see Haru after his first encounter with Sohma Akito two weeks ago. He'd known what had happened before even asking.

When they reached Sohma Estate, Kyou, Tohru, and Yuki did not pause for goodbyes like they used to, though Tohru looked over her shoulder to smile encouragingly and wave slightly. Then, the girl turned around again when the redhead called her name. She'd missed what he'd said.

Momiji moved toward the gate, but Haru paused where he stood for a moment. He watched after Yuki and the others until he could no longer see them around the bend.

"Haru!" The Rabbit was holding the large gate halfway open and was looking back at him with concern in his brown eyes. He paused in his step, nodding toward the gate. "Come on. Are you all right?"

The Ox shrugged silently and turned to enter Sohma Estate. He ruffled the blond's hair affectionately, to which the Rabbit protested, and looked over his shoulder one last time. He sighed, shook his head, pushed away Black Haru's murmurs, and began to walk home, Momiji chatting to him about his day the entire way.

* * *

"Yuki-kun..." His tone was subdued, as he was sure he was going to be ignored. 

And he was right. Sohma Yuki kept his eyes directly forward as he passed, though a few Student Council students around them had the heart to glance at the white-and-black-haired boy as he stared after his distant cousin.

Black Haru rammed his shoulder against the cage in his mind—he felt it—and he heard it snap. Black Haru was—Oh, God. A sudden haze came over him, and he saw Black Hatsuharu shove White Haru in his previous cage. White Haru averted his eyes from the Black one and fell into the corner of the confinement, his head in his arms. He hated to lose control, but he would never fight it. There was nothing he could do. He was _not like_ Black Haru.

In the meanwhile, Black Haru was... White Haru couldn't even watch. Black Haru felt his eyes narrow and a sneer come to his lips. "Yuki!" His voice wasn't loud, but the quality was considerably different—rough, wicked.

Yuki bristled, a half a meter ahead of him, and paused, before continuing on his way. He knew. Everyone _around_ them knew there was something different about tenth-year Sohma Hatsuharu-san now, even if they couldn't pinpoint what—whether it was the darkness his face had acquired, his tone, or his posture.

Black Haru shrugged, as if working himself into his skin, and stalked after the other boy, hands deep in his pockets.

"Sohma-kun, where are you going?" A timid ninth-year girl Konae Sachiko, suspiciously eyeing Hatsuharu as she spoke, asked, "Student Council is meeting in classroom 1-B."

Yuki waved the question away, and she looked mildly dejected, much to Black Haru's pleasure, but continued on her way. As did Yuki. The dark-haired boy only halted when he came upon an empty corridor. He didn't turn to face Hatsuharu, but Black Haru smirked, sure Yuki knew he was still there. Haru knew his presence was a heavy one.

"You think you can walk away from us, huh?"

Silence was his reply.

"Oh, tut-tut. Cat got your tongue, Rat? I thought it might. No time for good ole Black and White Sohma Hatsuharu anymore, eh? How rude." Yuki cleared his throat, and White Haru was up on his feet, watching intently for any kind of reaction from Yuki through Black Haru's narrowed gray eyes. "You're making our life miserable, you know?"

He said nothing for a moment, then, tentatively,"I—I'm going to be late for my meeting."

"Yuki, don't—"

"Quiet. I'm going now."

White Haru sighed, wilting against the shattering metal bars and averting his eyes away from his counterpart again as the Black one punched the wall beside him and retreated to his cage again. White Haru took control again and silently turned to watch Yuki go again. For how long would he be forced to only look at his Yuki-kun's retreating back?

* * *

**End—Seven: Taking control.**

* * *

for my own purpose, really, but if anyone's interested:  
**Date Chapter Was Started**: October 8th, 2006  
**Date Chapter Was Finished**: October 10th, 2006  
**Date Chapter Was Posted**: October 10th, 2006 

**Ending Notes**: Omgosh, has it really been almost a month. _Really?_

I really, really feel terrible about how long this took me and about how crappy and depressing this chapter turned out. It was hard to write, of course, but it wasn't supposed to be like this at all. DX Really, I promise I'm not usually an angsty person. But, either way, I hope you enjoyed.

**Thanks to**: _greywings2_, _Obob_, and _Sootsprite_ for reviewing. Your feedback is much appreciated.

Until next time,

XOXOXO  
_jolieXD_


	8. Eight: Sohmas Cannot Make Things Easy

**Title**: Once You Go Black...  
**Written by**: jolieXD  
**Summary**: Sohma Yuki has been dealing with Sohma Hatsuharu's split personalities for most of their lives. He knows how to tame a Black Haru and he knows how to make a Black Haru. But it's no secret that Hatsuharu has feelings for the Rat. Could a couple wrong words create a Black Haru that even _he_ can't control?

**Disclaimer**: I don't want to say it, because everyone knows I don't know Fruits Basket. d;  
**Warnings**: Slash—boy&boy—but nothing explicit, I promise, because I don't want to have to have a high rating on this story—like, at all. They annoy me. So, there will just be a hint here and there. Yep—for those of you who don't like graphic content, like me. However, for those who do... ;D Look closely, lovelies, and you may see—or not. It depends on if I feel like it or not. Soooorry  
**Rating**: T, for themes of homosexuality, as mentioned above, and—possibly—vile language.

**Author's Notes #1**: Okay, okay, I totally know that I'm really, really, really behind in writing this. An entire month again? Jeez. Trust me when I say I have not had the time I've needed to plan out this chapter. I'm still not really sure what's going to happen… Shh. -insert nervous laughter- I know that's terrible, but it's true. --' If you could see my face as I'm writing this, you would sooo see my shame. Forgive me, my dear, lovely, faithful, awesomely awesome readers and reviewers.  
**Author's Notes #2**: Special dedication to _Kairi Nemuri_. :) It was her 16th birthday on the 9th. (I'm using the past tense because I'm sure this is going to be late. Isn't that pathetic?)

XOXOXO  
_jolieXD_

* * *

**Once You Go Black  
****Begin—Eight: Sohmas _can­not_ make things easy.**

* * *

Sohma Yuki scowled down at the open textbook in front of him. Words took interest of his vision, all relevant in nature to the subject, but irrelevant to his cluttered, chaotic thoughts. The boy shook his head and wearily leaned forward over the text, head in his hands. How could he work like this? 

He couldn't. His mind was similar to what he had always assumed the inside of Hatsuharu's brain resembled.

Huh. Strange that he would—

Yuki sighed again. No, it was best not to ponder on Haru right now. The boy leaned back in his chair, hands falling away from his face, and stared up at the ceiling. But… He grimaced because he could not stop the train of thought.

It wasn't as if he could just ignore the Sohma boy forever, though. How _could_ he? They attended the same school, lived in the same area. They were part of the same family! But, worse, the other boy was utterly fascinated with Yuki. And, goodness knows, _that_ complicated everything.

To himself, Yuki nodded with exhaustion in his every feature. Decidedly, he told himself that if there was one thing he could live without, it was Sohma Hatsuharu and his infatuation.

But, even as he thought it, Yuki knew it wasn't true. He knew that if, even while he tried his hardest to ignore the boy, he still listened for Haru's voice in the corridors, looked for that tell-tale splash of white hair among the sea of brown and black every so often, or barely contained his real thoughts when the boy was merely in the vicinity, then how was he to go a lifetime?

He _knew_ that. He did, but he couldn't quite convince himself to correct it just yet.

The worst of the worst, however, was that it was no longer _just_ Sohma Hatsuharu whom he found he was neglecting. It was also Shigure and Kyou. And it was Honda-san.

That realization had been the icing on the cake—when he returned home late from school two days ago to Honda-san's laughter, only to hear it cease the moment he walked into the room.

Still, every day, every evening, there was a single knock at his bedroom door around suppertime. Yuki never answered it, but he knew… He knew that Honda-san was still attempting to reach him. And he knew he was on the verge of giving in.

Perhaps he could… Perhaps he could continue to avoid Hatsuharu—only Hatsuharu. Did he—Could he…? Yuki didn't know if he could manage it. Yet… He _did_ know that it was the only way for his and the rest of the Sohmas' lives to remain semi-peaceful.

But _could_ he?

Sohma Yuki set his jaw and nodded decidedly as a knock came at his bedroom door. He let out a sharp breath and raked a hand through his hair once, then pushed up from his chair and answered the door.

Honda-san's astonished, blue eyes were the first, renewed connection to the outside world.

"Enough is enough." Yuki said, more to himself than to Honda Tohru, but the girl nodded, flustered, and hastened to follow the Rat to the dining table for supper.

* * *

He was near. 

Yuki had to tell himself under his breath to breathe evenly—in and out, in and out. He had to tell himself under his breath to turn his eyes away—watch the twelfth year students, Ueno-sempai and Terauchi-sempai, wave pleasantly in his direction. He had to tell himself under his breath to engage in distracting conversation—ask Honda-san about…

Wait. Where'd Honda-san run off to?

Oh, no. She was with _him_; the Cat, as well. Why was she…? Didn't she know that—? No, of course, she didn't. Yuki sighed heavily. She had to be informed, didn't she? This couldn't… This couldn't continue… but, even as he approached, Yuki knew that he would regret it later.

Or soon, he thought when his eyes drifted past Honda Tohru to the black-and-white-haired boy she was speaking with and felt his heart skip with something foreign to him.

Meanwhile, Haru's words trailed to a stop, mid-sentence as his gray eyes settled on the dark-haired boy, causing Honda-san to turn as well.

"Oh,Yuki-kun!" She paused, taking in the similar expressions between Yuki and Haru's faces, and furrowed her brow. "Is… something wrong?" Honda-san inquired, caution in her tone.

It took a moment for Yuki to find his voice. "No," He told Honda-san, clearing his throat and conspicuously glaring at the Ox. "Nothing. Can I speak with you for a moment?"

Honda-san nodded hesitantly, confusion in her eyes.

* * *

"What?" 

The incredulity in her tone almost made Yuki wince, but his gaze didn't waver. Guilt chewed at his thoughts and the unshakable feeling of stupidity lodged his words in his throat, but he wouldn't look away.

He knew that he should have expected a reaction like the one he was facing. Yuki knew that Honda-san cared too much for the Sohmas to just turn the other cheek, but she could never truly understand. Matters were very different in the hands of Sohma Akito.

"You mean you're not—?"

The frowning, Sohma boy took a moment to reply, wetting his lips. "Correct." His voice was quiet and subdued because he knew it had been a bad choice from the beginning, in both considering and deciding to avoid Haru further and then _telling_ Honda-san about it. Undeniable regret filled him, and he knew Honda-san must have seen it in his eyes, because she peered at his expression carefully.

Honda Tohru silently watched him for a long while. Then, slowly, she shook her head, a small, sad smile on her mouth.

"Yuki-kun," was all she said for a long time.

When she continued, Yuki was still watching her intently, shocked to see a single tear streak down the right contour of her face. "That's… That's _terrible_. How could you—?" She gently wiped the tear from her cheek, her smile fading. "I'm sorry. I sound condescending, don't I?"

Honda-san shook her head again, and turned away from him. "I'm sorry. Excuse me." Her voice was so soft as she spoke that Yuki had to question she'd even uttered a single word.

As he watched her small frame fade into a new crowd of students trying to get to class, Yuki felt his heart clench.

What had he caused?

* * *

**End—Eight: Sohmas _cannot_ make things easy.**

* * *

for my own purpose, really, but if anyone's interested:  
**Date Chapter Was Started**: November 7th, 2006  
**Date Chapter Was Finished**: November 9th, 2006  
**Date Chapter Was Posted**: November 9th, 2006 

**Ending Notes**: Oooomgosh, could it _truly_ be that I've met my deadline? I think it is! It is 6h21 PM on 11/9/06. Yeeeep. Wow, I'm impressed.

Okay, so I really _planned_ to write more in this—I really did—but I hit a block as I finished that last scene. There's nothing else I can think of to fit Yuki-kun's POV. So, I know it's totally, totally, totally short, but I had to stop. Besides, I'd feel better if I posted on my deadline than wait a couple days to think it over.

Again, happy birthday, _Kairi Nemuri_. X3 Enjoy 16. (To think I used the past tense for nothing. I'm too lazy to go back and change it—really, I am. Sad, right?)

**Thanks to**: _cajun-beauty_, _Obob_, _-little oro-_, _greywings2_, _vincents-loverffall_, _izzyntsherandom_, and _Kairi Nemuri_ for reviewing on the last chapter. They're totally appreciated.

Mmkay. That's all until next time, which is hopefully not a month away.

XOXOXO  
_jolieXD_


End file.
